


A New Adventure

by ayramoon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayramoon/pseuds/ayramoon
Summary: A sheltered lady who has never even left the planet runs away with the Crew of 'Petty Thieves'. What will she discover? Will her past catch up with her?
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Original Character(s)





	A New Adventure

“Shiny”

Persephone, Evaesdown Dock to be precise. A bustling port for traders, businessmen both legal and the like. People running around loading and unloading cargo into ships sent to who knows where. People shouting in English and Chinese, and believe me there was a lot of people. Children laughing and engines roaring. A loud and busy environment!

“Yeah, that’ll do just nicely” She stood in front of a Series Firefly Transport ship. Pretty pile of crap, she thought. “Now where is the captain...” Tarin started to board the ship. A large bag on her back, a guitar case in one hand and large duffle bag in her other. Her combat boots clapped against the cold steel floor. Slowly she moved forward, inching step by step.

“Hello?....” she asked quietly, the dock seemed empty. Who would leave there ship unguarded and open. “Helloooo?!” she inquires a little louder. Sighing, Tarin dropped her bags with a loud thunk. Looking around, she really took in the ship. It’s dusty, musty aroma. Cold steel steps and loose cargo left in the hold, rope tied to the outer shell of the dock. But the condition was surprisingly neat. Pulled out of her gaze when she felt something cold and metal was pressed into her lower back.

“Can I help you, missy?”

Both of her hands rose very slowly as she turned tentatively around. The man before her had a goatee and he was a ‘Pi gu’ of man. Lets hope he ain’t the man in charge!

“Captain....?” her voice was small but wary. As the bearded man was about to talk, the bold footsteps of a man clambers onto the deck, Browncoat swishing as he walks with the swagger of man who owns the gaff. He stops abruptly, rest a hand on the belt that was slung low on his hips, slightly moving his coat to reveal the six shooter.

“Jayne, who is this on my boat...?” his eyes were fixed on the sloppy dressed woman, baggy clothes. Stolen? His eyebrows furrowed. “Now, who the hell are yo----“ He was cut off.

“You’re the captain? Good, lets cut to the chase. I will give you a very large bag of credits if you transport me somewhere. Anywhere, don’t really care. As far as you take me.” Tarin was curt and not seeming to budge. A bold move. The Browncoat stammered, waving his hands around. Looking around to the rest of the crew who heard the commotion on the main deck and wandered in to take a look. “So, what will it going to be?”

“Hold on a gorram moment, miss. THIS is my boat – don’t go ordering me around. And second...” he pauses for just a split second. “How bigger bag are we talking here.” 

* * *

“So, this is your quarters, hope you’re happy with this. Next door is A Doctor and his Mei- Mei. Across the way is Jayne, and other there, the preacher. I hope you find it alright for your needs. Kitchen is down the galley. Showers other side. No going to the bridge or the shuttles without my say so, got it.” The man, who she now knew as Captain Mal Reynolds rattled off the speech as if he had given it a thousand times before. As he turns to leave quickly, Tarin quickly grabs his wrist. He stops and looks at the connection then back to her piecing blue eyes. Noticing her straggled, comb beaten blonde hair. His eyebrows meet, giving him a confused look on his face.

“Thank you, Captain. I really appreciate this. You’ve saved my hide.” Her voice was earnest and quiet. Not at all demanding like it was earlier when she proposed the deal. Mal looks her in the eyes. Still trying to work her out. He had to admit she was something to look at, if she cleaned up a bit. Something was off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Clearing his throat, he breaks contact with the quizzical woman covered in grime. His voice came out as a low growl, not meaning to, of course. She made him feel... strange.

“Yeah, well. Enjoy the bumpy ride. Welcome to Serenity.” He flashed a quick smile then left swaggering down the corridor. She watched him leave before walking into her quarters. She fell onto the bed with such excitement. Calmed for just a moment,

“Serenity. What a fitting name!”


End file.
